fategrandorderfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Dosya:FGO; Diarmuid Ua Duibhne (Saber) ─ Dialogue (My Room) Lines Translation「 English Subtitle」-0
Description A strong knight who makes full use of the two demonic spears, the second sword of the devil sword. With fairy king and god of love Eingas Beautiful boy nurseried by sea god manann. It is the best knight of the Fiona Knights, who is the founder of Finn McCool, and he said that he played a great part in the joint fight between Fairy King Avata and the Order. In this time it was in the spirit group of Saber. This is because he is not only a spear, To be good at the sword --- In this spirit group, the aspect as "myth and legendary hero" is emphasized, and the cost / difficulty level for summoning is higher than that at the time of lanza, owing to possession of plural treasures which are the hands of God. ■─────────────────────────────────■ Voice Actor: Midorikawa Hikaru (緑川 光) ▶︎https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hikaru_Midorikawa Subscribe for more video ▶︎http://bit.ly/skybreaker_byakushiki Image from here! ▶︎http://bit.ly/2K12k4V Original video from here! ▶︎http://bit.ly/2oRnkmv Translation by XxXHikari-chanXx! ▶︎http://bit.ly/2MeWHRw ☸ Download Fate/Grand Order Here ! Android ▶︎http://bit.ly/2L9IF8b iOS ▶︎https://apple.co/2O13mAY ☸ Fate/Grand Order Official Site ! JP ▶︎http://bit.ly/2JKoDM2 NA ▶︎http://bit.ly/2LA1bmp ☸ Fate/Grand Order Official Twitter ! JP ▶︎http://bit.ly/2NAqmFZ NA ▶︎http://bit.ly/2LfWKAU ■─────────────────────────────────■ Translator Notes: Diarmuid seems to switch from "俺/ore" to "私/watashi" once he grows closer to Guda. If he talks about other servants he still uses "ore" though. He uses "マスター/Master" for all Guda-related stuff, he always calls Guda that and "王/king" is Fionn. If he uses something other, then he means someone else or something else. 1 As it was put in discord for this line " He is saying unusual for a woman to wield two swords, but in a way that implies he doesn't have a high respect for women. He's kinda saying some disrespectful without actually insulting, if that makes any sense." (by u/ComunCoutinho) I tried to put it the best way I could to empathise this. 2 He's tallking about Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald here, most likely. Not sure about if Kayneth was really jealous or if Diarmuid thought of it like that but it makes the most sense in that context since he uses "主/Lord" here which is how he called Kayneth according to u/ComunCoutinho ■─────────────────────────────────■ Name ; Diarmuid Ua Duibhne〔サーベル〕「 ディルムッド・オディナ」 Noble Phantasm ; Móralltach「Surge of Fury」 Rank ; ★★★★ (SR) Class ; Saber ID: 223 Illustrator: Azusa Traits : Brynhildr's Beloved, Earth or Sky, Humanoid, Male, Riding, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish. ■─────────────────────────────────■ In case of copyright issues, please contact us immediately for further credits or clip delete. DISCLAIMER: Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing." The materials are used for illustrative and exemplification reasons, also quoting in order to recombine elements to make a new work. ■─────────────────────────────────■ #Saber #VoiceLines #DiarmuidUaDuibhne #ディルムッド・オディナ #MyRoom #EnglishSubs Category:Videos